And The Rest is History
Summary ‘Because, my dear Max, you dance on the edge of darkness … and I don’t think it would take very much for you to dance my way.’ When an old enemy appears out of nowhere with an astonishing proposition for Max – a proposition that could change everything – Max is tempted. Very tempted. With an end to an old conflict finally in sight, it looks as if St Mary’s problems are over with. Can they all finally live happily ever after? As everything hangs in the balance, Max and St Mary’s find themselves engulfed in tragedies worse than they could ever imagine. Is this the end? Spoiler Plot Summary for And the Rest is History (ATRIH) * Max goes for a jog. Just as she starts the second lap, she's waylaid by Clive Ronan, who says he wants a truce and gives her coordinates. * She goes to the coordinates, in 525 BCE, Egypt, south of the oasis at Siwa, and west of Dakha and Farafra, but seeing the Lost Army of Cambyses oncoming stops her. She and Ronan record, Then they're stuck in a sandstorm behind a big rock. Just as they're going to talk, the Time Police come to arrest them both. Ronan assumes she's called them, pledges revenge, and escapes. Max is hit and taken to St. Mary's under arrest, where Dr. Bairstow tears them a new one and informs them of the original plan to disable Ronan's ship. * Max goes to get Matthew in the infirmary and finds Ronan with Matthew. He states he'll kill everyone she loves. He shoots Helen, then disappears out the door. * Peterson turns on Max. * Leon, Ian, and Elspeth go hunting Ronan, promising to return Friday. They do, but Matthew is 8 years old and has been terribly abused his whole life, and hates women. * Max jumps to 1064 see Harald Godwinson, King of England, under house arrest under the Duke of Normandy, be tricked into swearing to uphold William the Conqueror's claim to England * The Time Police ask for volunteers to hunt and kill Ronan (conveniently ignoring that Max saw him killed in the Cretaceous in SC) * Max gets a little closer to Matthew and he gets settled into St. Mary's. He starts to manipulate the time map without training. * Max jumps to see the Stamford Bridge battle, 25 September 1066, East Riding Yorkshire, between Godwinson and the Vikings * Just as she comes back, Ronan whirls in, then the Time Police pod with Leon, Ian, and Van Owen in it. Markham speeds forward. Explosion. * Max won't tell Matthew that Leon is dead. * The Time Police suggest Matthew coming to live with them. * Max jumps to the Battle of Hastings, 14 October 1066, East Sussex. * Day off at St Mary's includes an afternoon tea in 19th century costume and a game of croquet. An illegal pod shows up, looking like a teapot, leaking radiation, and carrying two teenagers, Adrian and Mikey, who inform them that they have two hours before the time police show up. St. Mary's treats the young people's radiation sickness, fixes the pod, and loads them up with supplies. The Time Police do show up two hours later, and they make fun of them until they leave. * Peterson asks Max on a date, and they embark the next evening, but then are prevented by News from the Time Police. * The Time Police, having enhanced the available video of the explosion that took Leon's and the others' lives, see that Ronan escaped and so did our guys. The pod is assumed to have gone to their last jump. Plans are formed immediately to rescue them. * Max packs Matthew off to the Time Police for safety. She does not pack his teddy from Miss Dottle. Settles him in, looks around. As she's leaving, Matthew says "he's not near the others." Max goes without pursuing. * Jump to April 1204, the Sack of Constantinople. They can't find Leon, and Max remembers Matthew's comment, and finds Leon. She jumps in front of Time Police Officer Matthew Ellis to save him and gets injured. * They convalesce at the Time Police for a while, then St. Mary's. * Hunter implies she's pregnant. * Everyone is alive. Category:Novels